fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cledwyn Residence/Living Room/3
AURA FAYBLE: 'Aura rang the door bell, there were tears running down her face. She clutched the piece of paper she hand in her hands tightly. She didn’t know here else to go, so she came to the Cledwyns’ house. '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Through sniffs, She explained, “H-he left a note. D-dad is gone. He wanted to go find my brother. I-I didn’t know where to go, so I came here.” '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura shook her head, “That’s not all, my brother left one too. I haven’t heard from him in over two years. They night he left. H-he say’s he can’t come back, ever. He said he had planned on coming back, but it is too dangerous for him now, I-I don’t know what to do, I feel so lost.“ She curled her knees to her chest and satthere silently, with no reaction anymore. '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura moved closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder, “I don’t want to be a burden to your family.” She said in a quiet voice. '''AURA FAYBLE: '“I would need to ask your mom or whoever first.“ She looked up at the roof, “I already lost my mom, I can’t lose what remains of my family Dakota, I just can’t.” 'AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura hugged her knees tighter, “You’re too kind. Huh, I guess I can stay if your parents let me. Do you ever wonder whar would happen if we didn’t meet? I for one would have to deal with this alone.” '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura looked up at him, “Really? What!s your ability? '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura watched amazed, her tears had stopped now, “It is amazing. I manifested last year, but my ability is not awesome as yours.” '''AURA FAYBLE: '“I‘m an inflictor.” This wasn’t information she perticularly liked sharing, people always were more weary of her because of it. 'AURA FAYBLE: '“So how are the Forbidden Cities?” She questioned. '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura smiled, “Of course, what‘s the idea?” '''AURA FAYBLE: Aura weighed out the pro and cons of his idea, “The rest of the Imparter May hinder with the leaping crystals ability to work. Being it would make it harder for it to get the right light beam with an Imparter on it.” AURA FAYBLE: '''“Yeah, you should. It will be more efficient to use. So anything else new?” She asked him. '''AURA FAYBLE: “I’m not sure, I’ve never actually seen all of your house.” She stood up, What rooms are available?” AURA FAYBLE: ”'I’ll take the guest room” She opened the door to what she assumed was the guest room. '''AURA FAYBLE: '“It’s wonderful.“ She turned to face him, “But I still need to ask your mom if I can stay.” 'AURA FAYBLE: '“Yes, where is Elenore Cledwyn?“ She walked around, “Where is you mom normally at this time?” 'AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura sucked in a breath, “Your garden is beautiful.“ '''AURA FAYBLE:'Aura played with a strand of her hair in nervously. What was she going to do if Elenore said no? She would have to survive on her own, which was a scary thought. '''AURA FAYBLE: In a voice that was much more fragile then her normal one, she said, “I hope you’re right Dakota, I really do.” AURA FAYBLE: '''“Sure,” She And Dakota walked into the kitchen. '''AURA FAYBLE:”My personal favourite is Ripplepuffs. They are just devine.” She licked her lips. AURA FAYBLE:”I would love some. As for the ripplepuffs, I don‘t have a preference, they are all so good.” She imagined all the flavours possible for Ripplepuffs. AURA FAYBLE: Aura immediately sprang for the Ripplepuffs. She grabbed five and ate them as fast as lightning. She was about to go grab more when something stopped her. AURA FAYBLE: She pointed at the door, “I could have sworn I saw brown hair...” AURA FABLE: '''Aura gave him a cur look, “Who are you thinking it is?” '''AURA FAYBLE: “Alright before we do...” She grabbed a frying pan, “Now I’m armed.” AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura cautiously walked to to the entrance and peaked out the door, she screamed. '''AURA FAYBLE: Out of pure instinct, she whacked the elf on the head with the frying pan, knocking him out cold. AURA FAYBLE: “The reason my brother had to leave in the first place.” She said through gritted teeth, “He promised he would stay away after that.” 'AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura shook her head, “No he is the reason my brother left.“ Her voice was laced with venom. '''AURA FAYBLE: '“Do want you want, I don’t care. But he can’t step into your home, he will poison it. I’m getting him out of here.“ She grabbed his foot as started dragging him to a clump of trees. Category:Roleplay Page Category:Cledwyn Residence